


The Wish

by arisafari2659



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drawing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Rough Sex, Titanic References, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisafari2659/pseuds/arisafari2659
Summary: Aria Walker owes Lucifer a wish, and discovers that the Devil can draw. Season 1, Episode 10.**Inspired by a famous scene from the movie, Titanic.**
Relationships: Lucifer/Aria Walker, Lucifer/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Wish

The sofa dipped as Austie sat down. Aria’s eyes ran over the demon’s body, scrutinizing the lacy black dress that hugged her curvaceous form, leaving very little to the imagination. Noticing Aria’s blatant staring, Austie’s blood-red lips curled into a satisfied smile. “And how are you enjoying the party?” The she-devil purred. Her voice dripped with undisguised contempt.

A tall, dark figured caught Aria’s attention from the corner of her eye. Lucifer, dressed in a dashing, sleek black suit, appeared behind his date. It seemed that wherever Lucifer went, Austie followed—and vice versa. Aria wondered if there was something going on between the two, and she felt herself inexplicably prickle with jealousy. Lucifer’s red eyes seemed to glow as he noticed the look on her face. The corner of his mouth jerked in amusement as Aria’s face began to burn. She glared back at him in response.

“Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?” Austie spoke up, forcing her to tear her eyes away from Lucifer. “I said, how do you like the party?”

Her tone was aggressive. “It’s a nice party,” Aria said calmly, twirling her empty glass of Glift between her thumb and forefinger. She chose to ignore Austie’s pitiful attempts to provoke her. “Wonderful, even.”

Lucifer, who had until then stood silently aside, strode over to the front of the sofa. Without warning, he wedged himself between the two girls. Too shocked to say anything, Aria watched as he rested his arms on the back of the sofa, turning first towards Austie, and then to her. “No need to fight, girls,” he said arrogantly. “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

Before Aria could snap at him, Austie scoffed loudly and smacked Lucifer on the shoulder. Her demeanor seemed to turn dark. “Are you in a good mood?” She asked him suspiciously, eyeing the arm that was thrown over Aria’s shoulders.

“A great one,” Lucifer crooned back at her. The feeling of a warm touch distracted Aria. Without making any sudden movements, she glanced to her left to see Lucifer’s fingertips lazily stroking her bare shoulder. A flare of heat burst in Aria’s loins. His touch seemed to do things to her; her body seemed to act involuntarily. Goosebumps formed up and down her spine and she found herself wanting to lean into Lucifer’s touch. Her body was betraying her—Lucifer was nothing but an arrogant, tactless, heartless demon yet she still found herself wanting to be close to him. In more ways than one.

She couldn’t take it.

Wrenching herself away from him, she got up from the sofa with full intention of running back to her room. But a strong grip on her wrist prevented her from doing so. “Ah, ah,” he chided her like a child. “Where do you think you’re going, Unclaimed?”

She stared down at his hand. He was holding her so tightly, so reluctant to let her go. “Forgive me, but I have better things to do than to sit here with you two,” she told him. Austie took offense and reared up, practically snarling at her. She was about to say something when Lucifer cut her off.

“You’re forgetting something.” Lucifer’s voice was smooth, calm, and deep. He was still smiling at her. Something about that smile made Aria’s stomach churn. “You’ve got a little debt to pay, and I’m here to collect.”

Aria’s stomach plummeted. He had helped her some time ago to influence a police officer on Earth for information regarding her death. In return for his favor, he had asked for a wish. At the time, he refused to tell her what he wanted. _Save it for a rainy day,_ he had said. They had gotten caught shortly after their time on earth by Lucifer’s father, Satan, and Lucifer came out of the whole ordeal beaten and bloody.

She didn’t put up much of a fight. Sighing, she asked him: “What do you want?”

“Straight down to business,” said Lucifer. “I like it.” He smoothed a thumb over the back of her hand. The gesture was so small yet it inflamed such a large reaction within her. She only hoped he couldn’t see it in her eyes.

Aria recoiled from him. This time, Lucifer didn’t fight her. He let her hand drop and sat back against the couch. She shifted nervously in front of him, eyes darting around the ballroom to see who was watching; everyone else seemed preoccupied. “Go on, then. Tell me.”

The smile that appeared on Lucifer’s face told Aria that she would regret her words. “Come with me.”

She blinked. “Where?”

“To Hell,” came his response. His eyes glided down her body without shame.

“Hell…?”

A nod.

She narrowed her eyes at him, folding her arms protectively over her chest. “ _Where_ in Hell?”

Nothing could have prepared her for what he was about to say. “My room, of course.”

Austie’s eyes went wide and she fully turned to her date in disbelief. “Lucifer!” She hissed, her eyes burning with rage and vexation.

Aria’s heart was pounding in her chest and blood rushed to her face. He was so shameless. He seemed to have no care in the world for Austie’s feelings or the fact that he was so blatantly asking her back to his room to do God knows what. “I’m not going with you!” Aria burst with indignation.

Lucifer completely ignored Austie, removing his arm from her shoulder and sitting forward on the couch. He addressed Aria, and Aria alone. “This. This is my wish. We had an agreement, Unclaimed. Or do you not keep your word?”

“You’re so _tactless_!” She exclaimed, balling her fists at her sides.

Austie jumped up from the couch and stared down at Lucifer, her eyes blazing with fury. “What are you _doing_?” She grit out from between her teeth. “Is this some kind of joke?”

“Calm down,” Lucifer said. His voice was cool and he said it so casually, but there was something menacing hidden in his words. “I’m having fun.”

Aria didn’t think Austie’s face could get any redder, but she was wrong. “Fun?” She growled. “I know you, Lucifer. You’re not just ‘having fun’.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed with some unreadable emotion. He got up from the sofa and stood directly in front of Austie, staring her dead in the eyes. Aria watched as the color drained from the devil’s face as she backed away, shaking. It was unclear whether her trembling was from anger or fear. Lucifer grinned and laughed rudely, before turning back to Aria.

He offered her his hand. The Unclaimed stared in shock, unsure of what to do. She felt Austie’s eyes burning holes in the back of her head. “Well?” Lucifer urged. “I don’t have all night.” He nodded down at his hand.

Aria hesitated. And then she slowly reached out for him.

His hand was hot. It felt rough, like it had seen much hardship. Before she could change her mind, his fingers closed around her palm and he tugged her closer to him. Behind her, Austie gasped in affront. “You pig!” The she-devil cried, before abruptly turning on her heel and storming out of the ballroom.

Aria’s face was burning with shame. “Why are you doing this?” She asked him, as he began to walk with her. Austie’s tantrum had drawn attention to them and now it seemed as though they had drawn the eyes of every single angel and demon in the room.They were whispering, glaring, silently judging. Aria wanted to hide. She tried to pull her hand out of Lucifer’s grasp, but he held her hand too tightly.

“I want everyone to see,” he purred at her. “I want everyone to know.”

“Know _what?”_ Aria asked in confusion.

Lucifer just smiled.

She exited the ballroom with him, shame apparent on her face.

. . . . . . .

Lucifer had guided her past the prisons, the guards, and snuck her past his father. Aria could hear Satan’s menacing laugh from the throne room, and several desperate screams echoing out. She hoped she would never find out what was happening in there. Noticing her fear, Lucifer had gripped her tighter.

His room was exactly how she had pictured it. It was at the end of a long stone corridor and shrouded in darkness. The wooden door had creaked ominously to reveal his room. Several torches hung on the walls to provide light, and a large fireplace roared on the lefthand side of the room. His bed was king-sized with black sheets and blankets, and a half-open book lay at its edge. Bookcases lined the walls. Aria was almost shocked that he was such an avid reader; she had seen him in Hell’s library reading numerous times, but she didn’t think it was a favored pastime of his.

She heard the door close and lock behind her. But this time, she was too distracted to be nervous. She ventured into the room, over to a corner where a desk was. There was a strange lamp sitting on the desk that seemed to glow with hellfire, and several papers scattered over it. Intrigued, she picked up one of them.

Aria’s breath caught in her throat. It was a charcoal drawing of a woman. She was posing suggestively, her backside in the air and her face pressed to what looked like a bed sheet. She set down the drawing, picked up another. It was another woman, laid out on her back, hands on her breasts. She started to blush as she thumbed through the drawings of the demon women, all posed suggestively. Her face was positively on fire when she reached the drawing of Austie.

She was drawn with her legs splayed apart. Her right hand sat in the junction of her thighs and her left hand was up by her face. She appeared to be licking her fingers. The detail in the drawing was enough to put the real image to shame. She dropped the drawing and backed away slowly, running straight into Lucifer.

In all honesty, she had almost forgotten he was there.

She gasped, turning around in fright. He was standing right behind her, grinning like a mad fool. “Do you like my drawings?” He asked.

Aria gulped. “I didn’t know you were such an artist.”

“There are a great many things you don’t know about me, Walker,” replied Lucifer. He stepped towards her, forcing her backwards until the backs of her thighs hit the desk. His eyes skimmed over the scattered drawings behind her, smirking to himself. “Which one do you like the best?”

A flush of heat surged through her body. “Shepha, I don’t know, Lucifer. They’re all quite…” She couldn’t find the right words. She blushed again, flapping her hands nervously.

He let out a laugh. Her embarrassment obviously amused him. She felt an overwhelming urge to send her fist flying into his face, but she knew better—she was in his territory now. Aria Walker was locked in a room with the son of Satan. If her mother knew…

Lucifer backed away from her, still grinning, and made his way to the other side of the room. A few moments later, soft music began to stream from a record-player by his bed. Aria furrowed her eyebrows. “Is that… _Aerosmith_?”

“Bingo.”

Aerosmith’s “ _Dream On_ ” swam through the room and filled Aria with nostalgia and memories from life back on earth. Her father had loved bands like Aerosmith, Guns N’ Roses, and Motley Crue.

“I didn’t know you liked human music,” she commented. “I would’ve thought you’d have considered it beneath you.”

He chuckled. “Just because I find humans pathetic doesn’t mean I can’t like their music,” he said. “I spent a lot of time on earth during the 80’s.”

“Why’s that?” Aria asked.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s a long story. Maybe I’ll tell you someday.”

She watched as he neared his dresser. On top of it sat a sleek black box. He retrieved it and held it in his hands, staring at it for a few moments. His back was turned to her; as he opened it, she couldn’t see what it contained.

“Close your eyes,” he instructed.

She didn’t argue. Aria felt his presence draw closer and closer to her. Shivers ran down her spine as he ran his fingers along her shoulders and neck, sensually drawing her hair to one side. She felt something being placed around her neck then, and knew instantly that it was some kind of necklace. It felt heavy and expensive. When she opened her eyes, he guided her to a mirror.

Aria’s eyes went wide at the sight. The gem was bright red and swirled with a brilliant orange color. The chain was gold and its tendrils wrapped lovingly around the large gemstone, holding it in place. It caught the light, and sparkled beautifully. “Shepha’s Breath, Lucifer. This is beautiful.”

He stared at her for a moment as she fiddled with the necklace, admiring how it looked on her neck. She noticed a calm, sentimental expression on his face. There were no traces of arrogance, taunting, or mockery. She felt that the necklace meant something, and she couldn’t understand why he wanted her to wear it.

The sudden question began to plague Aria’s mind. She turned to him decisively and looked him directly in the eye. “But I know you didn’t bring me here to listen to Aerosmith and give me a necklace,” she said matter-of-factly. “So tell me, Morningstar. What’s your wish?”

His eyebrows shot up upon hearing her call him by his little-known last name. She thought he would scold her for it, but he kept silent for a moment.

So she waited.

When he spoke finally, his voice came out in a rasp. “I want to draw you wearing that necklace…”

She seemed taken aback by his request. It was innocent, and even somewhat endearing. She wondered what significance the necklace had to him.

“…and only that necklace.”

She spoke too soon.

Her face burned brightly and suddenly the room felt twenty degrees hotter. “ _What_?”He stayed silent for a moments as if to let her digest his words. He leaned up against his bookcase, watching her. She shook her head slowly. “You’re out of your mind.”

“The drawing would be mine, and mine alone. It would be only for my eyes to see,” he told her. “This I swear.”

“I don’t believe you,” she whispered.

“I’m a demon, Aria,” he chuckled. “I’m very possessive. When something is mine, I make sure that no one else lays their hands on it. Or in this case, their eyes.”

Lucifer slowly made his way over to his desk. He picked up a new charcoal stick and his sketchbook, flipping to a blank page. He pulled his desk chair before the fireplace, so that he was facing Aria and the red velvet lounger that sat behind her. He gestured for her to sit. Aria chewed her lip nervously. “Lucifer, I…I can’t.” She instinctively began to rub her neck in discomfort.

“Are you ashamed?” He asked her bluntly.

“What? I—”

“Because if you are, you shouldn’t be. The naked body is a beautiful thing,” he replied. “A natural thing.”

Aria shifted nervously in her place. “I know that.”

Then Lucifer added: “Plus, it’s not like you have anything I haven’t seen before a thousand times.”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. “You’re so arrogant!”

He set his sketchbook down on his knees and gazed at her. “If you don’t want to, I won’t force you,” he said simply. “I’ll just come up with a different wish.”

The way he smiled at her told her that the new wish would be even worse than the current one. She stared back at him with indignation, fists clenched and teeth grit tightly together.

How bad could it really be? If he kept his word, the drawing would never see the light of day. She would only have to live with the fact that Lucifer saw her naked and had a drawing of her body stashed away in his room. If he didn’t keep his word, however…

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?” Aria spoke up softly. “If this ever got out, I’d—”

“Aria,” his voice cut her off. He spoke softly, almost gently. “You can trust me. I would be in just as much trouble as you if this got out, if not more…”

Her heart was pounding as she stared at him. He was sitting in that chair by the fire, his leg thrown over the other, his sketchbook balanced on his thigh. He twirled the charcoal stick between his thumb and forefinger lazily, eyes gliding over her frame without shame. It was now or never.

“Turn around.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised. “Turn _around_?” He scoffed as if to say, _really? What’s the point in that?_

“Just…do it!” She cried in exasperation.

Lucifer raised his hands in mock-surrender as he stood from the chair, turning to face the fireplace. Aria’s shaky hands fumbled with the zipper of her white ballgown for a few moments before the garment slipped off of her, pooling at her ankles. She unclipped her bra. She felt the warm air kiss her bare skin as it fell to the ground. Last were her panties. She slowly, hesitantly, slipped her thumbs under her waistband and inched them down her thighs. Her face was burning red, her heart was pounding uncontrollably, and she had a strong overwhelming urge to run out of the room.

 _Shepha,_ what would he think of her? Would he grin and smugly say that he’s seen better? It wouldn’t have surprised her.

Aria pulled the pins from her hair, letting her long tresses tumble down her back in silky waves. She was shaking like a leaf, staring at the back of Lucifer’s head as if she didn’t know how to tell him to turn around. She couldn’t.

Sensing this, Lucifer’s smooth voice cut through the air a moment later. “When you’re ready, go ahead and lay on the lounger.”

She gulped. “In what position?”

“On your right side, facing me,” he replied. She slowly made her way over to the velvet lounger and laid down on her right side just as he’d told her. Once her movements ceased, Lucifer said: “I’m turning around now.”

The words struck fear in her heart. Aria felt so nervous that she thought she could have fainted. She wished that she could have spirited herself back to the ballroom, back in time so that she could have hidden from Lucifer the entire night.

Slowly, he turned. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he sat down in the chair, situating his materials in his lap. His head was down for a few moments.

And then he looked up.

His blazing red eyes devoured the sight of her naked body, drinking in every curve, every angle, every crevice. His breath hitched in his throat. He clenched his jaw together, the muscles protruding in his cheeks, but he said nothing. His look was so intense that Aria wished she could vanish into nonexistence. She would have done anything, if it meant that he would _stop looking at her like that._

After a few moments, he spoke. His voice sounded strained. “Put your arm up by your head…yes, the left one. Rest it on the cushions. That’s it.” Aria almost felt relieved that he didn’t comment on her body. “And then the right hand…let it fall against your face like this.”

Aria mirrored his actions without a word.

“Good girl.” Lucifer crooned in approval, and heat flared in her loins. She fought the urge to moan as she instinctively rubbed her thighs together in attempt to calm her own arousal. His eyes flickered to the apex of her thighs and she saw the muscles in his jaw flex as he shifted in his seat with obvious discomfort. His pants looked tighter, even. Her eyes widened as the feeling of intense arousal flooded her again at the sight of his member straining against the fabric. Noticing her gaze, he gripped his sketchbook harder, knuckles white and eyes darkened with lust. But when he spoke again, his voice betrayed nothing. “Lean your head a bit into your right hand. A little more, yet—there, that’s perfect. Stay right there.”

Aria froze in the position he’d directed her into and he began to sketch. The scribbling sounds of the charcoal against the parchment permeated the room. She tried to relax, listening to the sound of him drawing and Steven Tyler crooning out _“Crazy”_ in the background. She still felt horribly exposed and uncomfortable, but she did admit to feeling better knowing that he was paying more attention to drawing her than ogling her.

The time slowly creeped by. She watched his hands fly over the paper, making sharp lines with the tip of the charcoal, and smudging other areas with the pads of his fingers. Even with the music, the silence between them became unbearably loud. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

“This necklace is beautiful,” she commented.

“You already said that,” he murmured back. His eyes flickered from the sketch back to her body, and then to the sketch again.

Aria blushed in embarrassment. “Who did it belong to?”

He began to smudge part of the sketch with his middle finger. “Why does it matter?”

She glared at him. “Can you stop being a prick and just answer the question?”

“It was my mother’s,” he replied nonchalantly.

Aria’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull. “Your mother’s?”

He nodded.

“And why am _I_ wearing it?” She asked incredulously.

Lucifer scribbled furiously. “Because you’re the only one who could do it justice.”

She blinked back in pure shock. “What do you mean?”

His scarlet eyes seemed to glow in the firelight as he frowned at her over the top of the sketchbook. “You’re distracting me. The more you distract me, the longer I take.”

Aria shut her mouth. Several more minutes passed by in silence with only the sound of his scribbling and Aerosmith to fill her ears. Before she got too bored, Lucifer set down his charcoal stick and unfolded his legs. He sat forward with the drawing and studied it intensely for a few moments before his eyes flickered back up to her.

She couldn’t hide the blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears. His gaze lingered for a few moments but his gaze didn’t seem lustful—it almost struck Aria as affectionate. Admiration, even.

“Are…” she cleared her throat in discomfort, lifting her hands to cover her breasts. “Are you done?”

“Yes.” Lucifer stood from the chair and walked behind her to his spacious closet. He disappeared behind the doors for a moment before returning with a dark red robe. He handed it to her and she greedily accepted it, hiding herself underneath the cloth. She squeezed herself into the far right corner of the lounger as he sat down next to her, as close as physics would allow them. His intoxicating patchouli and sandalwood cologne wafted off of his skin as he leaned closer to her, handing her the sketchbook.

The image he dropped in her lap was…breathtaking. His skilled hand had left no detail untouched, rendering a captivating and seductive image. Aria felt herself begin to get hot as she scrutinized the image. The glow in her eyes, the curve of her breasts, the angle of her wings…it was all perfect.

It took her a few moments for her to realize that instead of staring at the image, Lucifer was staring at her.Feeling the intensity of his gaze, she gasped and handed the sketchbook back to him, her face turning scarlet. “It’s…it’s um… _really_ good.” She closed the sketchbook so that she wouldn’t have to keep looking at herself.

“You’re beautiful.” Lucifer said it without hesitation. As she stared at him in surprise, the expression that flashed across his face told her that even _he_ was surprised to have said such a thing.

Aria continued to blush. “You did me justice.”

His lips curled into a small smile. “It wasn’t hard.”

Aria found herself captivated in Lucifer’s eyes. His fiery red gaze pierced her where she sat and sent flames throughout her body. Those eyes flicked over her face, eventually settling on her lips. His own lips parted slightly as he took a breath in, his pupils dilating until his eyes looked almost black.

She trembled as desire flooded her veins. The way he looked at her was so primal, animalistic. He looked like an animal ready to pounce. Unable to stand it any longer, she tore her eyes away from him and turned towards the fire.

Lucifer stopped her halfway and with a single finger, turned her face back to his and kissed her lips gently. Aria froze and Lucifer pulled back slightly to watch her reaction, as if asking permission.

What little was left of her resolve had promptly shattered and intense desire now flooded freely into her body without warning. She grabbed his face with her hands and hungrily returned his kiss, passion oozing out from her entire being. He returned her passion tenfold. His hand wrapped around her neck as he pulled her closer, pressing her body to his in a possessive manner.

Lucifer trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of her jaw and neck and she leaned into him eagerly, hands clutching at his shoulders in desperation. He pushed her back against the lounger and settled himself over her. Slowly, he slid his hand beneath the robe and pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her little by little. He dipped his head and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, tracing the little bud with the tip of his tongue before dragging it to the other. His hands grasped her breasts softly, fingertips caressing one while his mouth caressed the other.

Aria was almost shocked at how gentle he was being.

He cupped both breasts as his head dipped lower, dragging his tongue down the center of her stomach. He licked and kissed at her skin as she arched up into him. With one hand, he opened the robe the rest of the way and exposed her body fully to his eyes.Aria’s heart was pounding as she watched him kiss his way down to her thighs, gently nudging her legs apart with a warm hand.

She had never been with a man in such an intimate way before. She felt nervous, but intrigued. He held her left thigh with one hand and slowly pressed wet, hot kisses from her knee to her inner thigh. She felt herself quiver with pure anticipation and blinding lust. He neared the apex of her thighs, so close that she could feel his hot breath on her skin, but a moment later, the sensation was gone and he was kissing down her right thigh.

He was torturing her. She moaned in exasperation and she felt him smile into her skin as he chuckled lightly. He knew what he was doing and he was enjoying every second of it. He moved closer again, and Aria’s heart rate soared. He kissed her pubic bone, then the edge of her bikini line. She practically slapped the side of the couch in frustration, her heart in her throat.

“Tell me what you want,” he growled.

“I want…” she stopped, unable to find the words.

“Say it.” His hot breath hit her most intimate skin but he refused to go any further.

“I… I want you to kiss me there,” she choked out.

“Kiss you where?”

She glared at him, eyes blazing. He merely smiled back at her, fingers gently stroking her inner thigh. He waited patiently for her words, intent on not making this easy for her. She took a deep breath. “Between my thighs.”

Satisfied enough with her answer, he pressed his lips to her clit softly and began to kiss it sensually. Pleasure bloomed within her like flowers in spring time and she pressed her hips to his mouth, completely losing herself in ecstasy. He dragged his tongue slowly downward, intent on torturing her, using his fingers to spread her apart for better access. Gripping her hips tightly, he began to thrust his tongue in and out of her slowly, savoring her taste and the way she moaned and writhed beneath him in sweet agony. Her tiny hand gripped his hair tightly as he gradually devoured her more and more, making love to her most intimate area with his lips.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers then as he drew his lips upwards and back to her clit. She arched her back in ecstasy as he swirled his tongue over her clit while simultaneously hooking his fingers into her sweet-spot. “Lucifer!” She cried. Hearing his name on those pretty lips of hers drove him wild. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as he sucked gently on her clit, latching himself between her legs. She was trembling with sensation, trying to pull herself away from him, but he only held her tighter, driving his fingers into her faster and harder.

Aria fell apart all around him and Lucifer stayed, unbothered, lapping up every drop of her orgasm until she was a shaking, quivering mess in his arms.

He sat back on his haunches and Aria blushed madly at the sight of him. His black hair was tousled and his lips were swollen and dripping with her own cum. With a smirk, he used his thumb to wipe the corner of his mouth before bringing it to his tongue.

He licked her cum off of his finger like it was a delicacy.

“ _Shepha,_ ” she gasped shakily, feeling herself heat up again.

She sat up quickly and pulled him to her, tasting herself on his lips. He delved his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his own, moaning into her mouth passionately.

“Do you want me?” He whispered.

“Yes,” she moaned.

“Say the words,” he demanded.

“I want you.”

“How do you want me?” Lucifer pressed himself against her and she felt how unbearably hard he was.

Her arousal had forced away all shame and modesty from her being. “I want you inside of me,” she whispered to him. “All of you. Hard, fast, passionate.”

Lucifer groaned at her words, pressing his lips to hers again. She fumbled with his belt as they kissed, forcing his slacks halfway down his thighs before he ripped himself away from her. He shucked off his shirt and pants completely, his erection springing free. Aria’s eyes widened when she saw how big and… _thick_ he was. The look of slight fear in her eyes made Lucifer grin as he settled himself over her again.

“Don’t worry, angel-face. I won’t hurt you,” he purred, as he pressed his body to hers.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he settled between her thighs, slowly grinding himself against her wetness. She stifled a moan into the crook of his neck, fingernails raking down his back. He pushed into her slowly, stretching her out, filling her up.

She gasped, her breath coming in little pants. Lucifer grabbed her hand and threaded his fingers through hers as he drew out of her and slowly sunk back in. The gesture was incredibly intimate. She squeezed his hand in response. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly.

She nodded, wordlessly.

He began to thrust rhythmically. Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as he rolled his hips into hers slowly at first, gradually picking up the pace. His head was buried into her shoulder, his mouth on her skin, biting and sucking, leaving a multitude of purple love-bites all down her neck and shoulder.

Marking her, possessing her.

She moaned softly, digging her heels into Lucifer’s lower back and driving him deeper into her. Spurred on by this movement, he withdrew almost fully before slamming himself back into her. She cried out in ecstasy, not expecting such a sudden and forceful movement. She dug her nails into his back and Lucifer, drawing out again, repeated the motion once more.

“Don’t stop,” she begged him.

He didn’t.

Assured that she was alright, Lucifer began to fuck her mercilessly. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he drove his hips into her, fast and hard, over and over again. Each thrust seemed to knock the breath out of her lungs. She raked her nails down his back so hard that she could feel his blood pooling beneath her fingertips.

He growled, savoring the pain. “You like that, don’t you?”

His words seemed to awaken something inside of her. “Yes, Lucifer,” she moaned. “I love being fucked by you.”

His scarlet eyes flashed mischievously. “You’re such a dirty girl,” he purred. “I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you.” He pulled back slightly so that he could look upon her face. Her green eyes were darkened with lust and the entire side of her neck was covered in dark love-bites. Lucifer’s eyes glinted at the sight and he growled again, possessively wrapping his hand around her neck. He squeezed lightly, watching how her pretty mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

_“I’m yours.”_

The words were so quiet that he barely heard them. He squeezed her neck a little tighter and looked her right in the eye. “What did you say?” He demanded.

“I’m yours,” she repeated. “I’m your dirty girl.”

She saw his eyes widened, his pupils blown so wide that his eyes almost looked completely black. “You’re mine, huh?” He thrust into her hard and she gasped loudly, clutching at the hand that held her throat tightly. “Is that what you want?”

Aria nodded, writhing beneath his grip. “Yes,” she barely rasped out.

He loosened his grip on her neck and with his thumb, parted her lips gently. “Oh, Unclaimed. I don’t think you know what that means.” And with that, promptly spit in her mouth.

Before she had a chance to react, Lucifer’s lips came crashing down onto hers in a passionate kiss. He threaded his fingers through her hair as he fucked her harder. His left hand slithered down her body and reached her clit, rubbing in slow, circular motions as he thrust himself in and out of her.

Lucifer’s mouth fell open slightly at the sight of her writhing in pleasure beneath him, pressing her hips into his hand. She moaned his name so sweetly, dirty curse words tumbling from her innocent lips. It thrilled him to know that she had such a side to her, and that he was the one to discover it. The Prince of Hell could slowly feel himself slipping. His movements became jagged and his body began to shake. He sat back and dug his fingers into her supple hips.

He lifted her pelvis off of the couch slightly to allow himself better access, and with three hard thrusts, he emptied himself completely inside of her. He threw his head back in ecstasy, wings twitching erratically and his mouth agape with pleasure. He looked so powerful in that moment, with sweat dripping down his tattooed chest, the veins on his arms bulging as he gripped her tightly still.

She felt his energy radiate all around her as he began to come down from his intense climax. Panting heavily, he slowly withdrew himself from her body and gently laid down over her once more.

He pressed a trail of lazy kisses up her breasts, bruised neck, and all over her face before rolling off of her and padding to the other side of his room for a towel. She sat up from her place on the sofa, and wrapped her arms around herself once more as the haze of lust began to clear from her eyes. She pulled Lucifer’s robe over her shoulders and fastened it tightly. He came back around the corner a moment later and handed her a black towel.

She gave an appreciative smile and he walked back to the other side of the room to give her some privacy while she cleaned up. He came back a moment later, half dressed, and sat next to her on the couch. She was in the middle of wiping at her thighs when he snatched the towel from her and began to do it for her. Suddenly embarrassed, she pushed his hands away. “I can do it myself.”

He ignored her and urged her legs further apart. “Shut up, Unclaimed,” Lucifer said. She winced as he pressed the towel to the apex of her thighs gently, wiping away any traces of his orgasm.

Thoroughly mortified, Aria snapped her legs shut and pushed him away, drawing her knees to her chest. “That’s good enough, I think.”

Lucifer paused, setting the towel aside. He stared at her for a few moments in silence before sliding closer to her on the sofa. “Do you regret it?”

Aria looked shocked. “What? No.”

“Do you regret telling me that you were mine?” He reframed the question.

She paused for a few moments. “Should I?”

Lucifer merely grinned. “I can’t answer that for you.”

Aria fought the urge to smile. For some reason, she felt warmth at his side. Any type of ill feelings toward Lucifer had seemingly dissipated after sharing such intimate moments with him. First, with the drawing. And now, they had become one in such a manner that Aria had never experienced before. The words shared, the glances, the touches…

The corners of Lucifer’s mouth twitched. He placed a warm hand on her thigh and she found herself slowly leaning into him. Hesitantly, she rested her shoulder against his. He didn’t move.

“So then,” she spoke up. “My debt has been paid.”

Lucifer laughed. “Not quite.”

“What?” She wrenched herself away from him, locking eyes with him. “I granted your wish, and _then some.”_

 _“_ Grant me another, then.”

“What am I, a genie?” she hissed at him. “That’s not how this works.”

He let out a loud, genuine laugh. Aria fought the urge to smile at him. The sound was so sincere and real—she’d never seen him laugh like that before. “Isn’t it?” He said in amusement.

She frowned at him. He laughed again, and turned back to the fire. Her fingers curled around the amulet that hung around her neck. “I suppose you want this back now,” she said, and began to unfasten it.

His hand shot out and grabbed her own, stilling it. “No. You can keep it.”

“ _What?”_

“On one condition,” Lucifer finished.

She blinked at him in confusion. “And that condition is…?”

“That you wear it proudly, for all to see.”

She shook her head in astonishment. “But why?”

“I want them to see,” he said simply. “I want them to know.”

 _“_ Know _what_?” She asked again.

This time, he gave her an answer. “That you’re mine.” And then Lucifer kissed her again.


End file.
